Big Baby Turtles Part II
Big Baby Turtles Part II is episode eleven of season two of Hero: 108, and episode sixty-three overall. It is the second in a two part episode, alongside Big Baby Turtles Part I. Synopsis Though the owls have been calmed, HighRoller has mutated the turtles into monsters with the owl amulet. Meanwhile, Mighty Ray is turning into a turtle himself. Trivia *This is the second time Kowloon has tried to take a place in First Squad, after The Rise of Lin Chung. *This is the first time the turtles have abandoned Big Green. *The dialogue between Mighty Ray, Kowloon, and ApeTrully when Kowloon took Mighty Ray's place rhymes. Quotes Gallery Monster Turtles 2.png Monster Turtles 3.png Monster Turtles 4.png Monster Turtles 5.png Monster Turtles 6.png Monster Turtles 7.png Monster Turtles 8.png Monster Turtles 9.png Monster Turtles 10.png Monster Turtles 11.png Monster Turtles 12.png Monster Turtles 13.png Monster Turtles 14.png Monster Turtles 15.png Monster Turtles 16.png Monster Turtles 17.png Monster Turtles 18.png Monster Turtles 19.png Monster Turtles 20.png Monster Turtles 21.png Monster Turtles 22.png Monster Turtles 23.png Monster Turtles 24.png Monster Turtles 25.png Monster Turtles 26.png Monster Turtles 27.png Monster Turtles 28.png Monster Turtles 29.png Monster Turtles 30.png Monster Turtles 31.png Monster Turtles 32.png Monster Turtles 33.png Monster Turtles 34.png Monster Turtles 35.png Monster Turtles 36.png Monster Turtles 37.png Monster Turtles 38.png Monster Turtles 39.png Monster Turtles 40.png Monster Turtles 41.png Monster Turtles 42.png Monster Turtles 43.png Monster Turtles 44.png Monster Turtles 45.png Monster Turtles 46.png Monster Turtles 47.png Monster Turtles 48.png Monster Turtles 49.png Monster Turtles 50.png Monster Turtles 51.png Monster Turtles 52.png Monster Turtles 53.png Monster Turtles 54.png Monster Turtles.png Monster Turtles 55.png Monster Turtles 56.png Monster Turtles 57.png Monster Turtles 58.png Monster Turtles 59.png Monster Turtles 60.png Monster Turtles 61.png Monster Turtles 62.png Monster Turtles 63.png Monster Turtles 64.png Monster Turtles 65.png Monster Turtles 66.png Monster Turtles 67.png Monster Turtles 68.png Monster Turtles 69.png Monster Turtles 70.png Monster Turtles 71.png Monster Turtles 72.png Monster Turtles 73.png Monster Turtles 74.png Monster Turtles 75.png Monster Turtles 76.png Monster Turtles 77.png Monster Turtles 78.png Monster Turtles 79.png Monster Turtles 80.png Monster Turtles 81.png Monster Turtles 82.png Monster Turtles 83.png Monster Turtles 84.png Monster Turtles 85.png Monster Turtles 86.png Monster Turtles 87.png Monster Turtles 88.png Monster Turtles 89.png Monster Turtles 90.png Monster Turtles 91.png Monster Turtles 92.png Monster Turtles 93.png Monster Turtles 94.png Monster Turtles 95.png Monster Turtles 96.png Monster Turtles 97.png Monster Turtles 98.png Monster Turtles 99.png Monster Turtles 100.png Monster Turtles 101.png Monster Turtles 102.png Monster Turtles 103.png Monster Turtles 104.png Monster Turtles 105.png Monster Turtles 106.png Monster Turtles 107.png Monster Turtles 108.png Monster Turtles 109.png Monster Turtles 110.png Monster Turtles 111.png Monster Turtles 112.png Monster Turtles 113.png Monster Turtles 114.png Monster Turtles 115.png Monster Turtles 116.png Monster Turtles 117.png Monster Turtles 118.png Monster Turtles 119.png Monster Turtles 120.png Monster Turtles 121.png Monster Turtles 122.png Monster Turtles 123.png Monster Turtles 124.png Monster Turtles 125.png Monster Turtles 126.png Monster Turtles 127.png Monster Turtles 128.png Monster Turtles 129.png Monster Turtles 130.png Monster Turtles 131.png Monster Turtles 132.png Monster Turtles 133.png Monster Turtles 134.png Monster Turtles 135.png Monster Turtles 136.png Monster Turtles 137.png Monster Turtles 138.png Monster Turtles 139.png Monster Turtles 140.png Monster Turtles 141.png Monster Turtles 142.png Turtleray.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2